Analyse - saison 2 Unknown Movies
by Isagawa
Summary: Le titre dit tout je crois ! J'ai voulu tenter une petite analyse de la saison 2 de UM, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la lire (si vous cliquez) autant que j'ai aimé la faire :)


_Salut tout le monde ! Ces derniers jours, j'ai vu et revu la S2 d'Unknown Movies et quand j'ai regardé l'épisode 18, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose en profitant d'avoir encore tout ça frais dans ma tête. Je me suis donc lancée dans une analyse de cette saison 2, parce que rien qu'au niveau de la construction de l'intrigue, des personnages, du scénario, c'était magistral et d'une certaine manière, j'ai eu envie de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées pour encore mieux profiter de cette magistralité. J'espère que cette petite analyse (qui est bien souvent de l'analyse de comptoir, je ne suis pas non plus un génie du cinéma) vous plaira :)_

 _(Je précise que des fois j'utilise les noms « Victor » et « Gydias » pour « le Tueur » et « l'Assistant », mais c'est juste parce que ça va plus vite ou pour éviter les répétitions.)_

 _Je précise également que je spoile à mort toute la saison 2, UM18 compris, alors si vous ne l'avez pas vue passez votre chemin._

.: ANALYSE DE LA SAISON 2

DE UNKNOWN MOVIES :.

Si j'ai trouvé cette saison 2 si riche, et si elle m'a autant plu, c'est parce qu'on a vu apparaître une évolution phénoménale du Tueur. C'est sûr, la review de films était super sympa (comme toujours), voir Gydias dans le rôle de l'Assistant était cool, mais pour moi, la vraie grosse qualité de cette saison 2, ce qui fait que je vais la regarder en boucle tout l'été, c'est cette évolution. Parce que c'est ce qui fait que cette saison 2 se détache si nettement de la saison 1, et parce que je trouve que pour le coup, le scénario est très bien ficelé, et que tout retombe sur ses pattes de manière plutôt impressionnante.

Commençons par le commencement.

.

.

 **LE MESSAGE DE LA SAISON 2**

.

Le Tueur, à la fin de la saison 1, a tué le Commissaire (incarné par le Fossoyeur de Films) et, alors qu'il allait s'enfuir à bord de sa magnifique Xantia blanche flambant neuf (sentez l'ironie du propos), se fait arrêter par l'Assistant. Celui-ci lui affirme qu'il a compris et veut transmettre son message. Bizarrement touché comme on peut le voir à l'écran, le Tueur accepte de l'emmener avec lui.  
De ce cliffhanger monumental, absolument tout était possible. Le duo de l'enfer était réuni, tremblez, Blockbusters et films à divertissement. On aurait pu imaginer des tueries à répétition, ou un partenariat comme on en avait rarement vu, ou encore un truc du style Bonnie & Clyde, enfin je sais pas moi, je suis pas scénariste. Pourtant, plus qu'une descente aux enfers encore plus profonde pour le personnage du tueur déjà assez inhumain dans la S1, ITP a décidé de mettre en scène dans la saison suivante la dédiabolisation de son personnage. (Ce qui, si vous voulez mon avis, était l'idée du siècle, mais passons.)

Comment et par quoi est passée cette dédiabolisation ?

.

.

 **REVENONS D'ABORD SUR LA SAISON 1**

.

En fait, la saison 1 nous offre déjà dans son dernier épisode un aperçu de la saison 2. Le Commissaire, malgré son pur caractère de merde, peut être interprété comme étant une allégorie du Bien. Dès le départ, il jure qu'il fera tout pour coincer ce « fils de pute » de Tueur et s'il le fait, c'est pour le travail _(range ta référence WTC, cowboy, on n'est pas là pour ça)_ , parce qu'il se doit d'aller jusqu'au bout – notion du devoir, de la morale, si ça c'est pas le Bien personnifié alors je peux arrêter mon analyse tout de suite.

Le Commissaire, son but, c'était d'arrêter les actes du Tueur (donc d'une certaine manière de le rendre meilleur). Et pour le coup, les intentions du Tueur étaient totalement inverses : lui, ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était déshumaniser le Commissaire, faire en sorte qu'il descende de son piédestal.

.

 _« Je veux que tu ressentes de la frustration, du mépris, de la haine,_ _et tout ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! »_

.

Les intentions de Victor sont claires : il veut rendre le Commissaire plus démoniaque, plus méchant, plus « mal ». (Perso, je pense que c'est parce que le Tueur pense sincèrement que son objectif/son message est noble, et qu'il ne supporte pas que son adversaire se pense meilleur que lui – d'où l'affirmation dans le teaser de l'E12S1 : _« celui qui fait le bien ici, c'est moi ! »_.)

-– D'ailleurs, il y arrive. À la fin de leur entrevue finale, le Commissaire est complètement déshumanisé : il hurle, il supplie, c'est juste un pantin pour le Tueur (d'où la phrase du Tueur au Commissaire _« Maintenant, t'es à moi »_ ). Alors que pendant toute la saison 1 le Tueur fuyait, ne se contrôle pas trop ou avait diverses réactions non expliquées, on a l'impression que, pour la première fois, le Tueur est en contrôle il est vraiment arrivé à ses fins.

C'est ça le truc qu'il faut retenir de la fin de la saison 1. Le Tueur est arrivé à ses fins. Il a tué le Commissaire, qui représentait sa Némésis absolue*. Il ne peut plus devenir plus inhumain que pendant la saison 1 : le Tueur ne pouvait donc que remonter la pente, à défaut de la descendre encore davantage. En gros : **la boucle est bouclée**. Il y a une sorte de remise à zéro. Si l'on part de ce principe, il devient tout de suite plus simple d'expliquer tout ce qui se passe dans la très riche saison 2.

Bon. C'était une loooongue introduction mes loulous, mais nous voilà enfin amenés au coeur du sujet :

.

.

 **LA PROGRESSION DU TUEUR DANS LA SAISON 2**

.

En premier lieu, je tiens à préciser que je trouve la progression psychologique du personnage du Tueur hyper intéressante dans cette saison. Autant les rebondissements avec l'Assistant étaient pas mal en soi, autant je les ai vraiment vu non pas comme l'action principale mais plutôt comme un prétexte pour faire évoluer le personnage du Tueur vers quelque chose de plus humain.

En effet, je suis intimement convaincue que, de même que se retrouver face à l'humanité du Commissaire dans la S1 l'enfonçait, voire le déshumanisait encore plus, voir quelqu'un de pire que lui dans la S2 – en l'occurence le personnage de l'Assistant, joué par Tom Laurent, aka Gydias – l'a dédiabolisé. Et PUTAIN, c'était bon quoi.

En effet, tout le long de la saison on assiste à l'évolution du personnage du Tueur. En fait, je pense même que toute la saison n'est que l'expression de l'évolution du Tueur.

.

 **Cette évolution se fait en contrepoint d'autres personnages.**

.

Il y a d'abord une évolution par rapport à l'Assistant :

Le Tueur se rend compte dès UM13 que l'Assistant est dangereux et sanguinaire : dans l'E13, le Tueur doit le décourager tout du long de tuer leur victime, en arguant qu' « il faut d'abord qu'il comprenne ». Il aurait pu à ce moment-là décider de le supprimer or, au lieu de la colère meurtrière dont on a l'habitude dans la S1, qu'est-ce qu'on peut voir sur le visage du Tueur alors que l'Assistant met un pied dans la face de leur victime ? De la peur. Personnellement, je pense que Victor voit en Gydias son reflet, le lui-même de la saison 1. Pour la première fois, il se rend compte de l'image qu'il renvoie aux spectateurs (et de à quel point ses actions sont immondes) parce que pour la première fois, il n'est pas perdu dans l'action. Il est spectateur, lui aussi : de l'Assistant et de sa folie. Et ça lui fait peur, ou tout du moins il est plein d'appréhension. L'Assistant devient une gêne pour lui. Mais pourquoi ne pas le tuer dès ce premier épisode, alors ?

La réponse est simple :

\- Victor ne sait pas (encore) faire passer son message autrement.

\- Victor est seul et il a peur d'être seul.

En soi, et pendant tout le temps où il reste en vie, Gydias est l'allégorie même des doutes et des faiblesses de Victor. Il le répétera d'ailleurs plusieurs fois au Tueur : « Tu es faible ». Et rien que par cette phrase, on peut apercevoir l'évolution du personnage incarné par Victor. Avoir des faiblesses, c'est humain. En fait, dans la saison 2, on a une action contraire à la saison 1 : dans la saison 1, plus le Commissaire était Bien plus Victor était Mal de même, là, plus Gydias est déshumanisé et plus Victor devient humain, se dédiabolise. (Ouais, donc on peut affirmer de manière très ironique que l'Assistant a une influence positive sur le Tueur xD)

L'évolution du personnage du Tueur passe donc tout d'abord par l'Assistant : Victor est pour la première fois confronté à plus inhumain que lui et confusément, dès l'E13, il sait qu'il devra l'éliminer. Néanmoins, pour réussir à tuer Gydias, il fallait vaincre ses doutes (réussir à faire passer son message autrement se départir de sa solitude). Or, c'est là tout l'enjeu de la S2. Celle-ci dans son entièreté ne vise que cela. Et le Tueur, pour vaincre ses doutes, va recevoir de l'aide par le biais de ses multiples rencontres.

.

Il y a donc également une évolution du Tueur par rapport aux autres personnages de la S2 :

» L'enfant, Théo, dans UM16 ( _The PageMaster_ )

Il nous fait comprendre que le Tueur, malgré ses procédés plutôt… extrêmes, n'est pas juste un connard sadique (ce qui est le cas de l'Assistant). Il tue « pour la bonne cause » et d'une certaine manière, il a une éthique. Pour lui, il y a des règles : on ne tue que ceux qui sont impliqués (on a d'abord pu le remarquer dans l'E14, _Girlfriend Experience_ , quand il commence par s'opposer au meurtre des actrices porno qui n'ont « rien à voir là-dedans ») et il ne tue pas les enfants. Cette éthique existait sans doute déjà lors de la S1 mais vu que le Tueur choisissait lui-même ses victimes, on ne pouvait pas en avoir conscience : ici, c'est Gydias qui propose de buter les actrices de porn, Gydias encore qui kidnappe l'enfant. Au fur et à mesure de la saison, Gydias devient de plus en plus inhumain et pousse Victor dans ses retranchements, et en contrepoint Victor est obligé pour lutter de devenir de plus en plus humain. Et pour moi, ça, ça nous devient vraiment visible avec l'arc de l'enfant (c'est-à-dire dans l'E16).

» Max dans UM15 ( _VisitorQ_ ), l'Automobiliste dans UM18 ( _Héros_ )

Ceux-là, ils sont importants non pas parce qu'ils permettent de montrer l'opposition Tueur/Assistant mais parce qu'ils donnent à Victor les armes pour réussir à vaincre Gydias. Je vous rappelle encore une fois brièvement les doutes du Tueur : il ne sait pas comment transmettre son message autrement que par la violence et il a peur de la solitude. Eh bien ces deux personnes, Max et l'Automobiliste, ils aident à vaincre ces faiblesses.

\- Grâce à eux, le Tueur se rend compte qu'il est possible d'être écouté sans avoir recours à la violence : il apprend à faire passer le message autrement. Max, par exemple, écoute de manière très attentive son exposé sur VisitorQ (il pose même des questions intelligentes, ce qui est je crois une première dans l'histoire de UM). Autrement dit, avec l'arrivée de ces deux personnages, la raison première pour laquelle Gydias est là (« je vais t'aider à buter tout le monde pour transmettre ton message, mouéhéhé ») part en fumée.

\- Ce que ces deux personnages lui expliquent également, c'est qu'il n'a pas à craindre d'être seul comme il le fait : avec Max, Victor n'a eu qu'à être lui-même pour nouer des liens. De même, alors qu'il sort de la voiture pour poursuivre l'Assistant, l'Automobiliste lui lancera : « Vous êtes un type bien ». On approche là un truc qui personnellement me fascine dans UM : en effet, le Tueur, c'est un type bien. Il est seul, il est perdu, il a apparement de gros problèmes familiaux à régler (mais pour ça la saison 3 va normalement éclairer notre lanterne, huhuhu), il a fait de très mauvais choix, mais c'est un chic type, son sens de l'éthique nous le montre. Et ces deux rencontres, celle de Max (dont l'arc est BEAUCOUP TROP COURT ET CRUEL OK?) et celle de l'Automobiliste, servent à rappeler au Tueur lui-même qu'il est un mec bien. C'est en quelque sorte un voyage initiatique, en fait.

.

.

 **COMMENT SE TERMINE LA SAISON, ET CE QUE**

 **CELA NOUS DIT SUR L'ÉVOLUTION DU TUEUR**

.

Je ne vous rappelle pas la fin de la saison 2 (enfin si, on ne sait jamais, mais très brièvement) : le Tueur rattrape l'Assistant et après un combat tout sauf épique parce qu'ils sont tous les deux crevés, il arrive à le maîtriser et l'Assistant meurt dans ses bras. Ça, c'est la fin (ou quasi). Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui se passe un peu plus tôt et un peu plus tard. Deux évènements ont attiré mon attention. Alors accrochez-vous, c'est parti pour de l'analyse de comptoir.

 **» L'Assistant brûle la veste du Tueur**

Si vous avez vu l'épisode _Sergueï Prakov_ (UM17), je ne vous apprends rien. L'Assistant a attrapé le Tueur et il en profite pour le bâillonner et ligoter. Seulement, il fait un petit truc en plus. Il brûle sa veste, un évènement qui dans le scénar de base ne sert absolument à rien. À part si l'Assistant part du principe que le Tueur va attraper une bonne grippe grâce à ça et que ce sera bien fait pour sa gueule (ce qui est possible, je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de ce malade), cette action ne profite à personne et ne vient ajouter aucun rebondissement dans l'intrigue. Pourquoi l'avoir ajoutée alors ? Personnellement, j'ai une théorie – et si vous êtes en désaccord avec elle, dites-le moi dans les commentaires, c'est toujours intéressant de confronter nos idées.

On est d'accord que cette veste, le Tueur la possède depuis le premier épisode de la saison 1. C'est pas rien. Cette veste, d'une certaine manière, l'a vu devenir un meurtrier. Or, on a vu plus haut que toute la saison 2 vise à démolir cette image d'assassin sans coeur qu'a construite la saison 1. Pour moi, c'est donc à la fois logique et très symbolique que le Tueur se retrouve séparé de sa veste, et plus encore, que ce soit l'Assistant qui brûle sa veste. En une action, toute la dualité Tueur / Assistant nous est rappelé, et on rajoute dans le même temps une couche sur l'idée de « remise à zéro » : en même temps que la veste, c'est le caractère meurtrier du Tueur qui est détruit.

(Bon, peut-être que Victor ne voulait pas dire ça du tout, mais si j'ai pas totalement faux et que c'est le cas, je dois dire que c'était très bien vu.)

 **» Le Tueur porte le sweat de l'Assistant**

C'est un détail que l'on peut remarquer à la toute fin de UM18 : après que le Tueur a réussi à tuer l'Assistant, il reprend sa voiture et se retrouve dans une station service (on peut deviner que quelques jours sont passés, car la coupure sur sa joue est plutôt cicatrisée). Et ça aura peut-être échappé à certaines (certains ?) d'entre vous, mais lors de cette séquence dans la station-service, le Tueur porte le sweat bleu qu'a porté l'Assistant pendant toute cette saison 2. Bon, pour celle-là je suis moins catégorique, parce que si ça se trouve le Tueur a piqué le sweat à son compère juste parce qu'il se pelait les miches. Mais disons que ce détail aussi a une importance symbolique. Quelle serait-elle ?

Si effectivement ce détail a été montré à dessein, cela laisse penser qu'ITP nous suggère des pistes pour la possible saison 3 à venir. Et pour le coup – même si plusieurs interprétations sont possibles – il y en a une qui me paraît plus plausible que les autres, parce qu'elle s'inscrirait dans la suite logique de la saison 2. Je pense que si le Tueur porte ce pull, c'est qu'il ne va pas nier tout ce qui s'est passé avec Gydias il a symboliquement accepté sa partie sombre et ses erreurs comme étant une part de lui. C'est cette acceptation qui va lui permettre d'avancer, et ce, même dans la saison 3. (Selon moi hein. Je le répète, je n'en sais pas plus que vous concernant les idées de scénar d'ITP, et ça me rend folle.) Pour autant, je ne pense pas qu'il va « reprendre le flambeau » de l'Assistant comme on pourrait le croire : en fait, dans l'optique de la saison qui vient de s'écouler (qui était je le rappelle une sorte de voyage initiatique) je parierais qu'il va continuer dans la voie de la « rédemption ». (D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il décide d'aller voir ses parents est assez révélateur selon moi…) Mais bon, si j'étais vous je ne me ferais pas confiance, j'ai toujours été nulle en paris.

Je récapitule ce paragraphe très brouillon, parce que mon analyse est de plus en plus désordonnée : le fait que Victor décide de porter le sweat de l'Assistant, alors que celui-ci a brûlé sa veste, c'est hautement révélateur de l'acceptation du Tueur de ses erreurs. Pour moi, c'est vraiment le point final de la saison 2, parce que ça nous montre toute la dimension cathartique de cette saison.

 **.:.**

 _Et c'est également le point final de cette analyse. Je répète que j'ai surtout fait de l'analyse de comptoir, n'ayant pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière x) Mais en tout cas c'était fun de décortiquer tout ça en ayant le temps d'aller en profondeur (merci les vacances), sur un matériau comme Unknown Movies qui plus est, que j'adore et que je trouve très riche._

 _J'espère que vous aurez trouvé certains points intéressants, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à partager vos idées, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi sur un point ou si vous estimez que j'ai oublié quelque chose ! Ou même pour me dire que je suis absolument géniale, si si, je prends aussi les compliments gratuits. J'ajoute que si ITP tombe là-dessus et qu'il veut que je supprime tout ça (on sait jamais, Victor pourrait trouver ça à chier), je suis à sa disposition._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt ;)_

.

.

*comme on avait pu le remarquer dans la magnifique scène avec les « PUTAIN ! » en miroir de l'épisode 8, _Canine_. (Dites-moi que je suis pas la seule que cette scène a marquée.)


End file.
